


This means war

by I_sin_upon_a_star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_sin_upon_a_star/pseuds/I_sin_upon_a_star
Summary: Gabriel and Crowley, two Slytherins, both have their eyes on a certain Ravenclaw. Neither will give up without a fight.





	1. Get ready for war

**Author's Note:**

> So before I get started, I wanted to let you know that unlike the canon Harry Potter where they start at age 11, first years are age 14-15, like American HS. 
> 
> Sam is a fourth year, so this makes him 17  
> Gabriel and Crowley are sixth years, so they are 19

“Would you stop stalking the fifth year.” There was an affronted gasp, the dirty blonde dramatically turning to the slightly taller.

“Stalking? I don’t consider this to be stalking, but maybe observing. I’m not that obsessed with the fourth year.”

“Could have fooled me, darling.” The other simply said, adjusting his green tie.

“I don’t think you have room to talk, Crowley. You stare at him all the time these days.” There was a snort, but the other was certain a pale blush had formed. “Who knew we would like the same Ravenclaw, huh?” Ignoring the question, the darker haired wizard shrugged.

“For once you have decent taste, Gabriel.” He smirked at the annoyed huff and glanced to the direction the other Slytherin had previously been staring at.

“It’s times like these I’m grateful my little brother befriended the older Winchester. It gives me an excuse to interact with him sometimes.” Gabriel admitted, a small, smug smirk on his lips. Crowley merely chuckled leaned against the cool wall, sighing to himself.

“You’re forgetting that Dean and I used to be besties, angel.” Crowley flicked some invisible lent from his uniform, seemingly disinterested. “I’m actually friends with the plaid wearing giant.” When he noticed a challenge spark up in the other wizards’ eyes, Crowley nearly groaned in pure agony.

“Then how come you rarely speak to him?” Rolling his eyes, Crowley held back another snort.

“You know, the world doesn’t revolve around you. I have a life when I’m not around you, Gabe.” The darker haired wizard retorted, looking at the glaring eyes. “What, are you jealous?”

“Considering I’ve liked Sam for a while, yes.”

“You’re not the only one.” Crowley reminded, eyes narrowing. This caught the other by surprise, and the glare faded away.

“Wait. You have?” He received a nod from the taller wizard.

“That’s what I said. Any more ridiculous questions?”

“How long?” It was dead silent and the other shrugged.

“Does it really matter how long I’ve liked him?”

“Of course it does!” Gabriel nearly exclaimed, and Crowley resisted the urge to rub his temples in exasperation.

“For fucks sake. I’ve liked him since the ending of our fourth year, alright? Happy now?” Crowley snapped, causing the other to nearly choke in surprise.

“That’s over a year!” Gabriel said, his jaw slightly dropped in surprise.

“Yes, thank you for _brilliant_ observation.”   Crowley said with another annoyed eyeroll.

“I really had no idea. How come you never said anything?”

“I didn’t feel like it needed to be said. Until now I suppose.” Crowley shrugged in indifference, and for some reason, it made the challenge reappear in Gabriel’s eyes.

“Until now. What does that mean?” There was a deep sigh from the other who shook his head at the clueless Slytherin.

“Do I really need to explain what it means? Can’t you figure it out yourself?” Crowley asked, and when he gazed into the brown eyes, he found his answer. “Now that you’ve started to speak about your attraction to Sam, even going as far as to be alone with him, I had to tell you about mine. Ultimately, it means I’m not going to stand by while you steal him, and break his heart.”

“I wouldn’t do that!” At the glare, Gabriel shrunk into himself. Crowley’s glare was well known around the school and it was always terrifying to be the one under the stare.

“I’ve known you for six years now, you idiot. I’ve watched your relationships and I’m not letting you do that to Sam.”

“He’s different though! I would never willingly break his heart.” Gabriel stood tall, getting defensive. “If I did, I may as well have a death wish on my head! Dean wouldn’t hesitate to get me, and now you.” He explained, crossing his arms. “I want a long-term relationship with Sammy, not to use him as sex.” It was like Gabriel’s words had some sort of magic within them, and Crowley briefly wondered how to protect himself from that new magic.

“Even if you are serious about Sam, so am I.” Crowley said after a moment of silence as he tried to think of something to say.

A challenge it was then, and Crowley wanted nothing more than to hex the smug smirk that was forming on the Gabriel’s lips.

“I have my flirting reputation for a reason, Crowley. Not to mention the nickname too.” Crowley tilted his head to the side and hummed, looking over his appearance.

“You do have a nickname, but I wouldn’t label your flirting as anything spectacular. You lack a few things, such as tact and charisma, darling. Not to mention your utter lack of subtlety as well.”

“So you think you could flirt with Sam better than me?”

“Didn’t you listen to me? I know I could.” Crowley nearly laughed, watching with a twisted glee as his friend’s face turned incredulous. “I also know him fairly well, unlike you.” Gabriel was about to say something, but Crowley continued. “Sam is in Ravenclaw for a reason, Gabriel. He doesn’t fall for cheap flirts and ignorant innuendos.” The other wizard growled and clinched his fist, trying to hold back from firing a hex at the wizard who was still leaning against the wall.

“How about we test that out then?” Gabriel spoke up, ready for war. “First one to get a kiss from him wins.” Crowley gave a long, suffering sigh at the challenge.

“Really? We’re making this a challenge? Getting with Sam isn’t a game to me.” That seemed to make the other pause, but speak up again.

“It’s not a game to me either, but I’m not afraid to take a few risks to get him. Unless you’d rather sit back and watch me make sweet Sam all mine.” Something snapped in Crowley at those words, and for a second, Gabriel was sure those eyes blazed a deep crimson red. It only served to make him shrink even more.

“You’re on, trickster.” Gabriel smirked at his nickname and chuckled, his eyes lighting up with mischief as he said,

“I hope you know, this means war.” The lighter haired wizard threatened, but Crowley wasn’t the least bit worried by the words.

“Oh, I know. You better watch your back, Gabriel. You have more to worry about than just me.” Pausing in confusion, the other tilted his head to the side, something his younger brother did as well.

“Crowley, what the hell are you talking about?” Was that a hint of nervousness, or was it simply the sound of terror coming from the dirty blonde wizard? Regardless, Crowley revealed in the sound briefly.

“You’ll see.” Crowley warned as he walked away, leaving Gabriel anxiously watching.


	2. It begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so rushed, but I really wanted to go ahead and get this one published.

“I’ve got a plan to get Sammy’s attention, Crowley.” Gabriel bragged in the Slytherin common room, leaning back against the sofa in triumph. It was short lived as the slightly taller one chuckled, not taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

“Then why are you telling me, mate? Shouldn’t you keep it to yourself?” Crowley then glanced up at him, eyebrow raised. “Unless you want me to steal your idea.” He teased, never planning on it in a million years.

“Oh, shut up.” The dirty blonde huffed, crossing his arms. “At least I have a plan, unlike you.”

“You sure about that?” Crowley taunted him, conjuring a cup of tea. “Don’t look so cocky, angel.” He sipped it easily, going back to reading like the conversation never happened.

“Aren’t you the slightest bit curious?” Gabriel teased back in mock hurt, pouting slightly. It earned him a sigh and an eye roll.

“If it’ll get you to stop talking, fine.” Brightening up, the wizard clasped his hands together.

“I’m asking him to Hogsmeade tomorrow.” Crowley paused at that, looking up from his book to give him his attention now. “I talked to Castiel, and apparently he and Dean are going this weekend.  I figured I might as well ask Sam to go.” He shrugged, and for a split second, Crowley felt a small amount of jealousy begin to blossom. The darker haired wizard brushed it off after a few seconds.

“Have fun with that.” Crowley was about to say something but stopped, knowing it would only make it easier for the blonde wizard. Instead, he smirked. “Any plans in particular?” He questioned, ignoring the suspicious look from the other.

“Not much. I mostly want to spend time with him.” Gabriel admitted. “I might buy him something and give it to him on Christmas.”

“Do you even know what his interest are?”

“I’ve got Cas. He can help me out.” Sighing at the answer, Crowley decided to just let it go. “But seriously. If you’re not gonna try and win him over, just tell me. It’s nearly been a week.”

“I’ve got a few plans, which I’m not sharing with you.”

“I shared mine.” Crowley snorted and closed his book. It was silent for a few seconds as they stared at each other, almost as if they were sizing each other up. Finally, Crowley sighed to himself and spoke up after the tense silence.

“Not my fault. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some prefect duties to attend to.” Crowley stood up and walked out the room, leaving Gabriel to glare as he did.

“Ass.” He muttered under his breath, scowling at the dark-haired wizard. Eventually, he stood as well, deciding to go ahead and look for the younger Winchester. There were three places he would be after all.  

* * *

 

 

“So, your brother wants to come along?” Dean asked, sitting beside the blue-eyed wizard. “Why?” Cas hesitated.

“I’m not sure why.” He admitted. “I think he wants to befriend your brother,” Cas said, trying to piece together why Gabriel had been acting so strange lately. “I’m guessing he wants to invite Sammy to go with him.” Dean looked even more confused.

“Sammy? Why does he want to befriend Sammy?” Dean looked perplexed at the thought. “I thought they were already friends?”

“That was my assumption as well. I believe he may want to become closer, like us.” Castiel smiled softly, causing Dean to flush lightly. “Your face is red, Dean.”

“Yeah, it’s uh, just cold.” He fibbed, flushing more when the blue-eyed wizard muttered something, causing a blanket to appear around his shoulders.

“Better?” Dean swallowed and nodded, fiddling with his fingers and trying his damn hardest to ignore the smile.

“Yeah. Thanks, Cas.” Dean gave a small smile in return. “You’re the best.” This time, it was Castiel who flushed. Only, Dean didn’t comment on the red face. “You said your brother wants to go to Hogsmeade with Sam?” At the nod, Dean rubbed his neck slowly. “Sammy hates going to Hogsmeade, though. Especially on the weekend trips.”

“I tried explaining, but he left before I could finish,” Cas admitted with a frown, chewing on his bottom lip. “He could be getting lonely? He’s been acting weird lately…” he carried off, blinking and turning his attention back to Dean. “Which I don’t understand. He is one of the most popular Slytherin’s.”

“Maybe he’s getting tired of them all the time?” Dean suggested, thinking over what the blue-eyed wizard was telling him. “He’s probably with them most of the time and wanted some new company.” Taking it into consideration, the younger nodded.

“That could be a possibility. The only person I really see him with sometimes is Crowley.”

“No wonder he is trying to hang out with other people. Knowing Crowley, he probably sassed him or made him feel dumb.” Castiel laughed softly, nodding.

“I do like Crowley’s company, but it doesn’t really match with my brother’s personality.” He paused, thinking of the odd friendship. Dean nodded, leaning back.

“So, is there anywhere in particular you wanted to go to at Hogsmeade?” He asked, changing the subject easily.

“Maybe Honeydukes. I have a slight sweet tooth.” Castiel chuckles, and Dean smiles at the sound. “As does Gabriel.” This time, it was Dean who chuckled.

“I think everyone in the school knows about your brother and candy.” He teased the blue-eyed wizard, smirking. “Most of Gryffindor thinks he will open his own candy shop in Diagon Alley.”

“It would not surprise me, nor my family. He has an even larger supply of candy at home.” Cas smiled to himself, looking ahead. “You’ll be graduating next year.” Caught by surprise, Dean just nodded.

“Hard to believe it, but yeah. Next year will be my last…” It felt so odd to say those words now, especially with Castiel beside of him. Hogwarts had been his home, but it was the people that really made it special. “Then I’ll be an auror.” He shrugged, glancing to Cas. “Any idea on what you want to do yet?” Castiel nodded, surprising Dean.

“I’m also thinking about becoming an auror, or a healer.” Castiel looked to Dean, a small smile on his lips that stole his breath. “I know I have time, but it’s always wise to have more than one plan.”

“Yeah.” Dean hummed, licking his lips. “You’d make a great auror, Cas. You’re amazing at dueling. It’d be great to have you fighting beside of me.” The other flushed darkly at the words but smiled brighter, looking down.

“Thank you. I have been dueling for a long time, and you are one of the best I’ve come across. Sam and Crowley are very powerful as well.”

“Well Sam and Crowley always have their noses in a book, so they probably know some advanced spells. Hell, Sam is always using some new spell, and I have no idea what it is.” He shook his head. “He’s always been too smart.”

“He is smart.” Castiel agrees, thinking about Crowley as well. “Could you imagine if they teamed up?” Dean groaned.

“Either it would be good, or bad for us. They would either become undefeatable dark lords, or great leaders in the ministry of magic.” There was chuckling, and the two turned to find Sam behind them, looking fond.

“I don’t have any intentions on becoming a dark lord with Crowley,” Sam reassured, sitting beside Cas when the other moved closer to Dean, who tried to fight back a flush. “Although, the ministry of magic isn’t a bad idea. I should tell him that one day.” He grinned, noticing his brothers flush.

“You’re not denying that you would team up with him?” Castiel questioned and Sam chuckled again.

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind it at all. He’s brilliant.” It was true. So far, Crowley was top of the class.

“How do you know how brilliant he is?” Dean teased him and Sam just rolled his eyes.

“I’m friends with him, that’s how.” Sam reminded, sighing softly. “You keep forgetting that, Dean.”

“It’s not like you really hang out with him that often, Sammy. It’s only on the weekends, and even then, you rarely do.”

“Or maybe I do, and you’re not around.” The younger teased. Dean faltered, grumbling something under his breath. “What was that, big brother?”

“Okay, okay. You’ve got a point. It’s not like I’m with you all the time.” Dean huffed, knowing his little brother made a great point. “You want to know the truth, Sam? I’m worried about you.” Eyebrows raised in confusion, Sam tilted his head.

“You’re worried about me? Why?”

“I’m worried you’re not socializing enough, Sammy. Don’t worry, I get that school is important to you, but damn. I don’t want to see you cooped up in that tower, or the library all day long.” It was a tense couple of seconds after Dean said that, but Sam offered a small smile.

“I know you’re looking out for me, Dean. You’re right, though. I should get out more.” Dean gave a sigh of relief as his brother seemed to accept his words. Castiel cast a quick spell to see the time and frowned.

“I will see you tomorrow, Dean, Sam. I need to finish some studying for a test.” He got up, accidentally brushing his hand against Dean’s own. Flushing, the dark-haired wizard quickly scurried off.

“What was that about?” Sam questioned his brother, nudging him with his elbow.

“Uh, not sure.” Dean lied, face pink.

“That blush tells me otherwise, Dean.” Sam teased him some more, laughing when his brother stood up, banishing the blanket from his shoulders. Dean glared slightly.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Both had a small, fond smile on their faces. As they were starting to stand up, a voice called out to them.

“Hey, Sam.” Gabriel was doing his best to fight off the wide smile that was starting to form when the taller Winchester smiled at him. “I wanted to ask you something.” Interest peaked, the younger looked down at the wizard with blonde hair.

 “Sure. What is it?” The shorter seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, not meeting Sam’s intense gaze. He swallowed back his fear and looked back up, regaining all of the confidence he had previously lost.

“Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?” Surprised by the question, Sam froze, not sure on how to answer. He couldn’t exactly say no, that would be rude and he could already feel Dean nudging him.

_“Come on, Sammy. Remember what I said a few moments ago? You need to get out more.”_

Dear Merlin, why was the voice in his head Dean? That would only cause trouble. Still, he listened to the voice and found himself answering, despite what he really wanted.

“Uh, yeah. Hogsmeade sounds nice this weekend.” It didn’t, but Sam was already listening to the Dean sounding voice in his head. The brown eyes lit up and the smile widened.

“Great! I’ll see you after lunch on Saturday.” Gabriel winked and walked off, leaving both of the Winchester’s watching in confusion. Once the wizard was out of earshot, Dean glanced to Sam.

“Okay, so what the hell was that?” Dean asked, crossing his arms. “Sam, that was a _wink_ from the _trickster.”_ Glaring at his brother, Sam rolled his eyes.

“I gathered that myself, Dean. I was only following your advice about how I needed to get out more.” Dean sighed, looking conflicted.

“Yeah, but the thing is, you hang out to have fun. You hate going to Hogsmeade.” Sam simply gave a small shrug.

“I’m not going to deny that, but maybe it won’t be too bad this time? I mean, I’ve never really hung out with Gabriel like that before. Maybe we’ll have a nice time.”

“Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?” Sam bashfully replied,

“Uh, both?”

“Not surprised there, little bro. Next time hang out with someone you really know, or at least do something you like.”

“Great advice, Dean,” Sam replied sarcastically.

“Hey, it’s damn good advice. I wouldn’t be giving it if you weren’t too nice.”

“I’m not-“

“Yeah, you are.” Dean cut him off, yawning. “Come on, it’s getting late and you’ll probably stop by the library.” Knowing his brother was right, Sam didn’t argue and gave a hum of agreement.

“I’ll see you later, Dean,” Sam spoke, moving in the opposite direction of his brother.

“See you, Sammy.” He called, walking to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

 

 

Something was gently shaking him, mumbling his name softly. Merlin, the sound of whoever’s voice it was could easily lull him back to sleep. It made him relax more, but it was the shaking that disabled him from falling back into a peaceful slumber. He yawned and looked up, meeting the brown eyes of a Slytherin he knew all too well.

“It’s almost an hour past curfew, Sam.” Crowley chuckled, resisting the urge to run a hand through the long hair. It was too tempting to just brush his fingers through the soft looking mane. The taller cursed under his breath, picking his head up off the table.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” The prefect could tell, noticing the potions book still open on the table.

“Potions?” He asked, picking up the forgotten book and looking it over.

“Sadly. It’s my worst subject.” Sam admitted begrudgingly, wishing he were better at it.

“Really? It’s my best.” Crowley hid a smirk, scheming away. “I could tutor you if you needed it?” Sam looked up at him, eyes gleaming with admiration and gratefulness.

“Please?” Crowley swallowed as Sam practically begged, so he nodded.

“I’d be happy to. It’s not your fault for not understanding it, actually. Hogwarts hasn’t had a decent potions professor in years.” He informed, closing the textbook and putting it in Sam’s bag. “I’ll walk with you to your tower, so you don’t get detention.” Again, Sam smiled.

“Thanks.” He smiled, getting up and walking alongside the smaller wizard. “So, you’re not going to give me detention?” Sam teased, smirking when the other chuckled.

“You weren’t purposely breaking curfew. Besides, it’s not like you were doing anything bad.” The Slytherin shook his head, thinking off all the snogging he had to break up. “I’d rather deal with people studying for too long than horny teenagers.”

“Do I even want to know what you’ve come across?” Crowley shook his head, glancing at the other when he wasn’t looking, a soft look in his eyes.

“It’s even worse when they’re from your own house.” That made Sam chuckle.

“Merlin, that must be awkward.” Crowley nodded, noticing the approaching tower. “What time should we meet for tutoring?”

“We can work out a time on Sunday. If that’s fine with you?”

“It’s perfect, honestly.” Sam chuckled, smiling to himself.

“I’ll meet you in the library after breakfast. See you then, darling.” Crowley said, turning away and walking off, leaving a flushed Winchester.  


	3. Hogsmeade: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out! I had a lot of essays to do this week. I'm just glad I was able to publish a new chapter.

“You’re hopeless.” Crowley sighed in pity, watching as the blonde wizard frantically looked through his clothes, obviously thinking too hard. “Should I even help you?” He asked, leaning back and smirking to himself. It earned a well-deserved glare.

“You of all people should know how important first impressions are.” Gabriel snapped, and the dark-haired wizard snorted in amusement. “Hey, what’s so funny?” It was too easy to rile the other wizard up lately, and Crowley was loving every minute of it. Revenge really was sweet.

“This isn’t a first impression darling, and it’s not a date either.” When Gabriel started to open his mouth, Crowley raised a hand to silence him. “It’s not an official date. Not when you’ve got his brother, and _your_ brother there as well.” He noticed that his words actually managed to penetrate Gabriel’s thick skull.

“You really know how to dampen my mood, don’t you?” Gabriel huffed in slight annoyance, crossing his arms and scowling.

“Not my fault you’re delusional.” Gasping, Gabriel’s scowl deepened.

“Delusional? How in the name of Merlin am I delusional?”

“I can think up a whole novel’s worth of reasons.” Crowley muttered, shaking his head slowly. “Look, I really don’t want to give you advice, but you’re overthinking things. You’re viewing this as a date, while all it needs to be right now is the opportunity to hang out.”

“Yeah. You’re right.” It looked as if those words were a pain to say, but he said them anyway. “Can you blame me for overthinking it, though? I bet you’d be doing the same thing if you were in my shoes.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. I have already been in your shoes, Gabe.” Crowley reminded, eyebrows raised. “I am his friend, a close one even.”

“But friendships can complicate things, and you know that.” Gabriel pointed out, starting to become his cocky self again. “You have more to worry about than I do. The last thing you want is to damage your friendship.”

“Obviously.” Gabriel was surprised that the other wizard had so easily admitted to that, and he looked at him in surprise. “No matter what happens, I would still want him as my friend. You might not know what it’s like, but it’s worth it, even if I never get to have him as mine.”

“Damn it, why do you have to do that?” Gabriel groaned, sinking suddenly. “You say shit like that, and it makes me realize how much you really care about him.” Brown eyes met brown and Gabriel swallowed.

“You’re just now realizing this?”

“Fuck off. You know what I mean.”

“Or it could be you’re starting to understand I’m more serious about this than you are.” Crowley commented offhandedly, not surprised by the angry groan.

“I want to hex the hell out of you.” Crowley snorted

“Trust me, darling. The feeling is mutual.” The dark-haired wizard replied, glancing at the clothes strewn across the bed. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe I’m helping you with this.” He muttered under his breath. “Wear something casual like that green jacket of yours.” Gabriel hummed at the advice, looking for the said jacket.

“Thanks.” It looked like it pained Gabriel to say those words, but he did anyway.

“Don’t expect me to do it all the time.” Crowley muttered as he moved away from the other and to his side of the room.

“How much do you really know about Sam?” Gabriel asked, and Crowley paused, glancing back at him with a shrug.

“Fairly well.” Crowley admitted. “It doesn’t mean I know everything about him, but I know a lot of his likes and dislikes.” He held back a smirk, thinking of Sam’s dislike of Hogsmeade and most confectionery food. Knowing Gabriel, he would try to incorporate that with his tactless flirting.

“What are you thinking about?” Said wizard asked, narrowing his eyes. “It looks like you know something that I don’t.”

“Isn’t that usually the case?” He replied with a smirk, holding back a chuckle at the glare. “And to answer your question, I’m not thinking about anything.” He lied.

“Uh huh.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes more, not buying it. “You’re lying.”

“Want to know the truth? Fine. I’m thinking about all the studying I have to do tomorrow.”

“Merlin, you’re weird.” Gabriel gave him a look. “You’re happy about _studying_? Maybe you should be in Ravenclaw with Sam.”

“There’s nothing wrong with studying. If you tried it occasionally, it might help your marks.”

“I do study, but not like you. I have a social life.” Rolling his eyes at that, Crowley scoffed.

“What social life? You’re either bothering me or Castiel, or stalking Sam.”

“Couldn’t the same be said about you? Who else besides me do you really talk to?” Gabriel asked, hands on his hips.

“I talk to Dean and Castiel, hell, I even talk to Meg and oh, that’s right, _Sam_.”  

“Dick.” Gabriel huffed.

“You’re just unreasonably jealous all the time.” Crowley chuckled, taking pleasure in watching the blonde wizard realize his mistake. “Point is, it’s entirely possible to study and have a social life. Look at Sam for example. You do realize he studies as much as I do, yes?”

“He’s different though.” Rolling his eyes again, the dark-haired wizard snapped his fingers, conjuring a book. He was about to leave the room when Gabriel stopped him.

“Wait. Since you know Sam more than I do, is there anything I shouldn’t ask him? Like his family life or something?” Crowley gave him an incredulous look.

“You’re being serious, aren’t you?” He asked, tilting his head. “You really don’t know?”

“…What?” Gabriel asked, suddenly growing concerned.  Crowley hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I suppose I better tell you, that way you don’t make things awkward for them. The only reason they’re not attending Ilvermorny is because their uncle took them in a few years ago. They come from a long line of purebloods, but their mom died in a fire.”

“What about their father?” He could see Crowley clinch his fist at the mention.

“Drank firewhiskey from sun up, to sun down. He abused and neglected them.” Gabriel felt his blood boil, a growing urge to hunt down the man and cast an unforgivable. “Their uncle found out and brought them here.”

“How did you know all of this?”

“I knew they originally lived in America, so I asked Dean why they came here. That was his answer.”

“Merlin, I want to crucio that bastard.” Crowley hummed in agreement, clearly having thought about it long ago.

“Why didn’t you just ask your brother?”

“I’m trying to not be so obvious around him. He’s been giving me odd looks and questioning me.” Crowley snorted and shook his head.

“Yet, you haven’t noticed him and Dean.” He whispered under his breath.

“What was that?” Gabriel asked, not catching what was said.

“Nothing.” He lied. “I’d watch out. If Castiel notices, so will Dean.” The other wizard huffed at that, but nodded nonetheless.

“I know to look out for him.” He said with a roll of his eyes, gathering the clothes he was planning on wearing to Hogsmeade.

“Have fun.” Crowley said, his tone letting Gabriel know there was something not being said. He didn’t bother asking as the dark-haired wizard left the room.

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe Christmas is less than two months.” Dean chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Are you going home this year?”

“I’m not sure. It’ll depend on how busy my father is this time.” As Castiel said that, Dean frowned. “Besides, Michael and Luci moved back to America during the summer, and Raphael is still studying ancient wizarding civilizations in Greece.”

“Seems like you’re all spread over the place.”

“I’ve got Gabriel though.” Castiel smiled lightly. “But I doubt my father will have the time for Christmas this year.”

“Doesn’t he ever take a break?” Dean asked seriously, frowning more.

“Not really.” Cas admitted with a shrug. “Will you be going home?” The older shook his head.

“Bobby’s got to head to Egypt on a magical creature assignment. He won’t be back until March.” Dean paused and gave a small smile. “But that’s alright. I get to spend it with you and Sammy.” The blue-eyed wizard blushed darkly and licked his lips, offering his own smile.

“Honestly, that sounds better than celebrating with my father.” Dean felt his heart skip a beat as he swallowed, biting his lips. Like Castiel, he was sporting a flush on his cheeks, and it wasn’t due to the cold weather.

“Well, I’ve got to make sure I get you the best damn gift.” Dean teased, wrapping an arm around his friend’s shoulder and pulling him closer.

“I’ve already got an interesting gift for you.” Castiel smirked, even though his face reddened even further at the proximity.

“Really? How about you give me a hint?” Dean grinned, chuckling at the fond huff he received.

“I don’t want to spoil it. It’s called a surprise for a reason.” He reminded, allowing himself to lean just the slightest into Dean’s hold.

“Aw c’mon. Not even a small hint?” Dean teased, breath stopping as Castiel leaned against him. He bit his lips, daring to pull the dark-haired wizard even closer and when the other just seemed to press closer, Dean let out a soft breath. “You’re really warm, Cas.” He muttered, and the blue-eyed wizard hummed in response.

“So are you.” Cas whispered, daring to look up. When green and blue eyes met, there was a magic that seemed to freeze time. Neither noticed Sam approaching, or his knowing look. He cleared his throat and came closer, looking towards the pair.

“Hey guys.” Sam acted like everything was normal, trying his damn hardest not to laugh as the two wizards quickly detached from each other. “Where’s Gabriel?” He questioned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“He said he would meet us near the entrance.” Castiel informed, no longer blushing. “I suppose we should go ahead and meet him there.” He said, still close to Dean’s side.

“Y-Yeah. Let’s go.” Dean agreed, walking beside of Cas and glancing at him every so often. He was attempting to be inconspicuous, but Sam noticed the staring. The last thing Sam wanted to do was make things awkward, so he let it go. “Butterbeer sounds nice right about now.” The older teased, trying to break the weird silence that was forming.

“They also have warm cauldron cakes.” Sam grinned. He wasn’t big on sweets, but he did enjoy chocolate and the few fruit flavored lollipops they had.

“You can never go wrong with chocolate.” The blue-eyed wizard retorted, earning a chuckle from the wizard close to his side.

“Then you would love Bobby’s chocolate pie.” Dean loved pie, there was no question about that. Cas blinked, smiling softly.

“What’s your favorite pie, Dean?”

“Oh man.” Sam laughed softly, covering his mouth. “He’ll eat any pie, Cas.” Dean couldn’t stop from chuckling too.

“Sammy’s right. I’ll eat any pie, man. If I had to choose though, I’d go with apple.” Cas smirked to himself at the useable information. “I wish they had a bakery at Hogsmeade. I’d buy so much pie.” Dean was practically drooling at the thought.

“A bookstore would be nice.” Sam hummed, already picturing it. “That way you could get another textbook if something happened to yours.”

“That’s actually a good idea.” Dean admitted. “Even though we have a huge ass library, we don’t have multiple copies of the same book.” He chuckled as he glanced at Sam. “You also want a bookstore, so you can own more books.”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting more books.” Sam mumbled defensively, playfully glaring at his brother.

“Books do come in handy.” Castiel spoke up. “I bought one for advanced dueling, and it is very useful.”

“I doubt you need a book though, Cas. You’re a natural at dueling.” Dean praised him, and Cas bit his lips, smiling to himself.

“You’re great at dueling as well. I wouldn’t be as good as I am now without you.” When Sam caught the two blushing to themselves, he smirked and eyed his brother. Yep, he knew what was going on.

Once they finally reached the entrance hall, Sam met Gabriel’s soft gaze. His entire body heated up at the way the other was looking at him, almost as if he was a special prize.

“Let’s go. I bet there’s going to be a long time to get some warm butterbeer.” Dean said after Gabriel had joined the group, namely Sam’s side.

“And the warm cauldron cakes.” Castiel smiled at the thought, not catching the smile aimed for him from the older Winchester.

“I don’t think I’ve seen that flannel on you before, Sam.” Gabriel smirked, and the said wizard looked down, smiling at the warm material he was wearing.

“I haven’t had it long. It was a late birthday gift from Crowley.” Sam missed the way Gabriel tensed up, his jaw clinching.

“Really? He’s pretty good with colors.” It hurt him to say those words, but it hurt worse when Sam smiled more.

“I’m not surprised. He’s always dapper.” That earned a snort from Dean.

“He dresses like that even in the summer. I have no idea how he can pull it off.”

“Maybe he uses a spell to stop any dirt from getting on his clothes.” Castiel suggested.

“If that’s the case, I need that spell.” Sam muttered, not realizing that Gabriel was seething on the inside.

“You don’t leave the caste long enough to get dirty.” Dean coughed, and Sam shrugged.

“Not going to deny what’s true.”

“At least you can travel to Diagon Alley next year.” Gabriel cut in, relaxing when the taller nodded.

“I love going to Diagon Alley. They have the best bookstores.” Those words caused the blonde wizard to have an epiphany, and he practically purred.

“What do you like to read?” Gabriel asked, and Dean groaned to himself.

“Oh no. Here we go.” He muttered, shaking his head.

“I read a lot of different material.” Sam chuckled with an embarrassed flush, which Gabriel loved. “I’m focusing on spell inventing right now.”

“Spell inventing? Now that takes dedication and brains.” He smirked more when Sam blushed.

“It’s a good thing Sam’s got both of those.” Dean said with a little nudge to his brother’s shoulder, earning a fond eyeroll from him.

The small talk continued until they finally reached Hogsmeade, the smell of butterbeer in the air.

“I’ll go get us some butterbeer.” Dean said, allowing his hand to brush against Castiel’s side as he walked past. When Sam was about to go help his brother, Gabriel beat him to it.

“I’ve got it, Sam.” He winked, heading to help Dean with the order.

That left Castiel and Sam alone, both having questions on their mind.

“Do you like Dean?” The question caused Castiel to turn bright red and look at Sam in surprise.

“What…why would you think that, Sam?” Chuckling at the fidgeting, the taller smiled.

“It’s the way you look and smile at him. You also get really flushed when he complements you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“And I can tell he feels the same way about you.” Those words had some sort of effect, because Cas paused and bit his lips.

“You can?” Smiling softly, the taller wizard nodded.

“I’ve known Dean my whole life, Cas. I can tell when he likes someone.” Castiel swallowed and nodded.

“Thank you for informing me, Sam. That makes me happy.” He admitted. Sam’s smile widened as he patted the dark-haired wizards shoulder.

“Just ease into it, you know?” At the nod, Sam smiled and gave a gentle squeeze to his shoulders, not noticing Dean was approaching.

“Alright. Here you go, Cas-“ His eyes narrowed at the hand on Castiel’s shoulder, and how the wizard had a pink flush to his cheeks. Sam pulled his hand away, surprised by the glare.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel smiled gratefully, brushing his fingers across Dean’s as he received his butterbeer.

“And here’s yours, Sammy.” Gabriel smirked, doing what Castiel had done. Sam flushed at the contact and swallowed.

“Thanks, Gabe.” He muttered, not noticing the pleased gleam when Sam called him by one of his nicknames.

“When do you want me to pay you back, Dean?” Dean glanced at the younger and shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it, Cas. It was on me.” His heart skipped a beat when the younger pressed against his side.

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yeah! I..I’m sure.” Dean stuttered, glancing to his brother who was busy talking to Gabriel. He swallowed and wrapped an arm around Castiel, practically pulling the younger against his chest.

“Ready to head to Hogsmeade?” Dean whispered, completely forgetting about his brother and Gabriel. Every time those blue eyes met his green ones, Dean could swear there was a wave of magic that formed around the two of them. Castiel nodded and licked his lips, the movement catching Dean off guard.

“Let me pay this time.” Castiel whispered back. Dean hesitated but nodded in defeat, knowing it was no use to argue about it.

“Alright. Let’s go.” He smiled, walking to the building with Castiel against his side. Dean swallowed and somehow pulled him closer without being too obvious about it, smiling more. “But you gotta let me buy you something in there.” When the other smirked, Dean raised his eyebrows.

“I’ve already got something in mind.” Cas said in a shy tone.

“Want to tell me what it is I’m buying you?”

“I will give you a hint. You’ll like it as well.” Completely confused now, Dean and Cas walked on, forgetting about their brothers. By the time Sam noticed the two were gone, it was too late.

 “Looks like they left us here.” He chuckled, knowing where they were probably heading. “They’re probably getting some warm cauldron cakes.” Gabriel hummed, moving closer to Sam’s side.

“Why don’t we get some in a minute? Want to walk around for a bit?” Sam smiled at the thought and nodded.

“Why not? It’s a beautiful day.” He smiled at the older wizard, unaware that he was scheming away.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I'll have number 4 done by next Sunday.


	4. Hogsmeade: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this chapter came out! Hope you enjoy it!

Now was the perfect opportunity for him to talk to Sam and learn more about the brilliant Ravenclaw. The only problem, he had no idea what to even say to the younger wizard, or ask him. He had to settle for something mundane. “I see you in the library a lot.” Gabriel hummed, trying to make it sound nonchalant. “You’re really great at charms.” It looked like he said the right thing because Sam started to blush at the compliment.

“Thank you.” He chuckled, glancing to the ground. “I might apply for the charms position after I graduate.” Sam admitted, missing Gabriel’s soft smile.

“Charms, you say? My best area is in transfigurations, but I’m not sure if I’ll apply for the position.” He shrugged, thinking about the prospect. If they ended up together, he wouldn’t hesitate to apply. “It probably comes natural since I am a metamorphmagus.” Sam looked at him in surprise, intrigued.

“I heard rumors about that, but I never knew if they were true.” Gabriel smirked at how he managed to capture Sam’s attention with those easy words.

“They are, Sammy.” Gabriel chuckled, glancing up at the green eyes. “I’ll prove it.” In a matter of seconds, he had transformed into Crowley, smirk still in place. His heart stopped when Sam’s face went from slightly pink, to flustered.

“You look just like him.” Sam breathed in awe, eyes bright with admiration. “That’s amazing…” He said, and Gabriel bit his lips as he turned back to normal, forcing a chuckle. “Can you change your voice too?”

“Still working on that.” Gabriel sighed, rubbing his neck. “My father can, but I can’t do it yet.”

“Does it run in the family?”

“Somewhat. Luci and I were the only ones who inherited the ability. I think Castiel will be an Animagus.” That was something else that tended to be inherited among witches and wizards.

“Even though I never knew my mom, I was told that her animagus was a wolf.” Gabriel tensed at the mention of Sam’s mom, knowing not to mention his father. However, he didn’t want to change the subject so abruptly.

“Did your father have one?” He was grateful that Sam didn’t wince and remained calm.

“He was a scorpion.” From what Crowley had told him, it wasn’t that bad of a match. “I’ve been doing some research on the subject, so I can try and figure if I’m one too.”

“You probably are.” The blonde wizard said, giving a small smile. “Both of your parents had the ability, so you’re extremely likely to have it.” Sam only nodded as they continued walking, stopping at dervish and banges. “I’m surprised this place still has business.” Gabriel snickered.

“They only have a few decent items sometimes.” Sam admitted. “Like enchanted pendants.”

“Really? I didn’t know they sold those here.” The older opened the door for Sam, smiling at the small flush and thanks.

“Not many people venture to the back. It’s where their best items are.” As he followed Sam to the back of the store, he caught sight of the crystals with magical properties. “Many of the rocks have either been bewitched or charmed.” Sam moved to touch one, humming. “Most of these have permanent protective charms on them.”

“How can you tell?”

“The magic it gives off. I read a book a few months ago that taught me how to read magic and feel it.” That book sounded familiar, and Gabriel paused.

“Crowley had that book.”

“Really?” Sam scratched the back of his neck. “I uh, snuck into the restricted section to read it, but I doubt he had to do that.” Sam mumbled, chuckling when Gabriel snorted.

“You actually snuck into the restricted section? I never thought you to be a rule breaker.” He grinned, and Sam merely shrugged.

“I do it all the time.” That seemed to only please Gabriel even more.

“As a Slytherin, I am proud of you.” Sam chuckled at that, smiling softly. Damn it, Gabriel really loved the sound of Sam laughing.

“I consider that to be a huge compliment then.” Sam smiled more, looking at the crystal Gabriel picked up.

 “Can you read the magic on this one?” Gabriel asked, wanting an excuse for their hands to touch. He held back a smirk as their fingers brushed, Sam’s warm hand practically resting on his own.

“There’s a protection charm on it. The rock flashes when the holder is near danger.”

“That’s amazing…” Gabriel trailed off, allowing their fingers to brush one more time. “It actually matches your eyes.” He said, causing Sam to flush darkly. He made a mental note to not only remember how cute Sam looked with a flush, but what he said about each rock.

At the end, Sam ended up purchasing some sort of ancient potions book, a few rocks, and charmed chains. He wondered what they were for.

“A gift?” He asked once Sam had bought the items, knowing that Christmas was coming up.

“Part of it.” Sam replied, smiling to himself.

“Someone special?” Gabriel teased, raising his eyebrows when Sam blushed.

“N-not exactly.” The younger stuttered.

“You’re blushing though.” Gabriel pointed out, his lips curving upwards when the face somehow managed to turn an even darker shade of red. Who knew Sam could reach that shade of red?

“I’m not dating anyone.”

“You don’t have to be dating someone for them to be special.”

“It’s not that. It’s really no one special.” Humming, the blonde wizard let it go.

“I’m just messing with you, Sammy.” He chuckled, giving him a small nudge. “Now that I think about it though, I need to get you a gift soon.”  

“You don’t have to-“ Sam tried to explain, but Gabriel cut him off with a shake of his head.

“You’re my friend, Sammy. I have to get you something.” The younger wizard lost the will to argue at Gabriel’s words and couldn’t stop the small smile.

“Okay, you win that argument.” He snickered, looking ahead. “Want to head to honeydukes now?” Gabriel practically drooled at the thought and nodded.

When they both reached the building, they were greeted by the sight of Castiel and Dean both eating some warm cauldron cakes, standing close together.

“Dipping it in the fountain was a great idea, Cas.” Dean hummed, clearly enjoying the sweet food. Castiel smiled and nodded, glad Dean was enjoying the cake.

“You’ve always loved chocolate, Cassie.” Gabriel teased his younger brother, and the said wizard flushed at the old nickname.

“Chocolate is amazing.” He huffed, taking another bite. “Better than that cavity inducing lollipops you like.” Cas hated the lollipops Gabriel would eat. It was like eating a spoonful of sugar with each lick. Dean held back a laugh, focusing on the taste of the chocolate and Castiel’s blue eyes.

“I don’t only eat those. Hell, I’ll eat any try of candy.” Gabriel shrugged, not noticing how close his brother and Dean were standing. He turned to Sam, small smirk in place. “What’s your favorite candy?”

“Chocolate and uh, some of the lollipops.” He swallowed when Gabriel smirked, taking his arm and leading him towards where all of the lollipops were.

“Go ahead and pick out something. I get discounts since I’m here almost every week.” Sam froze, looking at all the assortment of the sweets. He really wasn’t a huge fan of the sweet candy, but as soon as he saw the lollipops that tasted exactly like fruit, he picked the package. He really wished they sold individual flavors like the sugar quills, but it would have to do.

“Uh. Okay.” Sam mumbled, feeling just a bit awkward as Gabriel smiled and eagerly took the package.

“Did you want a cauldron cake?” Again, Sam felt just a little awkward, but the thought of having some warm chocolate made him smile a bit.

“I feel bad that you’re buying all of this.” Sam admitted, and Gabriel wrapped an arm around him, giving a small squeeze.

“Don’t worry about it, Sammy.” Gabriel calmed him, smiling brightly. “I’ve spent way more on myself.” He admitted with a laugh, and Sam relaxed a bit.

“Well, alright…” He didn’t miss the blonde wizards soft gaze this time, and his face started to once again heat up.

“Let’s hurry up before they’re all gone.” Gabriel chuckled, and Sam only nodded, but soon smiled he spotted the warm chocolate. “Castiel has always loved chocolate.” He sighed fondly. “I remember the first time he tried it. It was also the day his accidental magic started occurring.”

“Really?” Sam asked, becoming intrigued by the story.

“Yeah.” Gabriel chuckles, moving forward to grab them both some chocolate. “I let him try some of my candy bar, Hershey’s I think.” He shook his head. “Next thing I know, he’s somehow conjured thousands of chocolate bars on the floor.” Unknown to him, Dean and Cas were listening in. “Every time our father would banish them, Cas managed to get them back.”

“Dude, that’s actually funny as Hell.” Dean chuckles, glancing at Cas. “You were one bad ass kid.”

“It explains my love for chocolate.” He smiles, licking his lips as Dean wraps an arm around him.

“I’ll make sure to get you all types of chocolate then, Cas.” He grins, leading him to where the best chocolate was. “Didn’t you say something about already having an idea on what you wanted?” He asked, smirking when the younger flushed.

“Uh.” He swallowed, losing the confidence he had earlier. Castiel picked up a small bag, flushing. “Kisses.” He flushed when Dean choked.

“Uh-Cas…” Dean looked around, pulling Castiel to an even more secluded part of the store. He had his hands on the blue-eyed wizard’s hips, his teeth gently worrying at his own lips. “Repeat that.”

“Kisses…” He said, gasping when Dean pulled him in for a quick kiss, leaving him a flustered mess.

“I’ll give you more when we’re not surrounded by so many people.” Dean said with a great flush on his face, and Castiel smiled, biting his lips in glee.

“I would like that very much, Dean.” He whispered, smiling when the wizard took ahold of his chocolate and made his way to the register to pay for it. Since Sam was so tall, it didn’t take Castiel long to spot him, and he easily joined him and his brother, flush gone.

“Where's Dean?” Sam asked, and Castiel motioned to the register. 

“Buying me some chocolate.” Even though he had willed the flush away, the knowing look Sam gave him made it appear again.

“What chocolate did you get, Cassie?” Gabriel teased, wrapping an arm around his little brother as he grinned.

“Uh. Hershey kisses.” He muttered, watching as Sam bit his index finger in order to stop from laughing.

“Hershey, huh? You always liked that brand for some reason.” Gabriel shrugged, not catching on.

“Y-yeah..Hershey is…great.” Castiel said, ignoring Sam’s stifled laughing.

“Here you go, buddy.” Dean smirked, handing the bag to a flushed Castiel.

“Thank you, Dean.” He smiled, brushing their hands together as he took the bag, allowing them to linger.

“Ready to head back to Hogwarts?” Dean asked, keeping close to Castiel.

“Yeah, I’ve got to study for an arithmancy exam coming up.” Sam said, chuckling when Dean made a gagging noise.

“Numbers shouldn’t be used with magic like that.”

“You know, transfiguration involves formulas too.” Gabriel smirks when Dean huffs.

“That’s different.” Dean muttered, lip twitching when Cas pressed into his side. He wrapped his pinky around Castiel’s, smiling when the younger gave a small squeeze. This was something that he could definitely get used to. That, and all of the kissing in the future.

As they walked on, Dean and Cas fell a few steps behind, talking amongst themselves.

“I’ll have to buy you chocolate every week.” Dean grinned, watching as Castiel flushed as he ate one of the kisses.

“And I’ll give you a kiss for each piece.” Cas said after swallowing the chocolate in his mouth. Dean flushed, licking his lips.

“What if it’s just one big piece?” He asked with a smirk.

“Hm. Then I guess I’ll have to make out with you.” It was worth it to see Dean’s face turn red like a tomato.

“I like that option.” Dean admitted, watching as Castiel nodded.

“So do I.”

* * *

 

“Are we always going to meet like this?” Crowley whispered, taking a chance to lightly touch Sam’s hair and move it from his face. He looked at his appearance and swallowed, eyes narrowing in on the flannel. That was the same one he had given a few months ago. “Why do I have to wake you up…” He sighed, looking over the peaceful Ravenclaw and once again smiling. He shook his head and carefully started to shake Sam.

“Mmh. Crowley?” Sam mumbled, still half asleep. Crowley stopped his shaking, a brilliant blush spreading all over. He let out a breath when Sam rose his head. “I guess I fell asleep again.”

“Looks like it.” Crowley agreed, stroking the flannel lightly. “I see you’re wearing the flannel I got you.”

“Y-yeah. It’s my favorite one.” Sam chuckled, and Crowley bit his lips, fighting off another smile.

“Really? I’ll get you some more then.” He smirked when he noticed that caused Sam to flush.

“Thanks. The material is perfect.” Sam admitted, picking up his books and putting them into his bag. “It’s so warm too.” He couldn’t suppress his smile anymore and he bit his lips again.

“I’m glad you like it.” Crowley chuckled, helping Sam to his feet. He handed him the book that had been opened, spotting the word _Animagus_. Looks like he found another way to spend time with Sam. “Isn’t your brother a squirrel?” Crowley asked, and Sam chuckled.

“Yeah, he hates it. I think he assumed he was going to be a lion.” Crowley smirked, eyes roaming over the book.

“After I help you with potions tomorrow, I can help you with it. There’s a book in the restricted section I can get for you.”

“I was worried I would have to sneak in there again.”

“Again?” Crowley smirked, liking the idea of Sam breaking the rules.

“I read the book about how to read magic wordlessly.” He admitted, and Crowley only smirked more.

“You don’t need to sneak around anymore, Sam. If you need something, I’ll get it for you.” Crowley practically purred and Sam flushed.

“You’d do that for me?” Sam asked, smiling. Crowley swallowed and started to walk to Ravenclaw tower with him.

“Of course I would.” He whispered.


	5. Flushing wizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that is late! I've had writers block for a while, so I tried to do this as fast as I could.

After breakfast, Sam had met Crowley in the library for potions tutoring. The Slytherin was right about one thing, though. Sam didn’t really need much help, just like he had expected.

“You’re good at potions, considering it’s your worst subject.” Crowley said, banishing his book away with a wave of his hand. Sam flushed in embarrassment and chuckled quietly.

“I would be worse if I didn’t study every day.” The Ravenclaw admitted, face still flushed pink. Crowley smiled to himself, his eyes softening at how easily Sam would become embarrassed about his intelligence. The flannel wearing Ravenclaw was too modest at times, and he certainly was more intelligent than he gave himself credit for.

“I don’t know about that, Sam. You’re highly intelligent.” Crowley commented, causing Sam’s flush to darken considerably. It was always worth complimenting Sam, especially when his reward was a handsome flush.

“Nothing compared to you, though.” It seemed like the tables had turned now, and Crowley was the one to flush lightly. It was no surprise that he was being called intelligent, but hearing Sam say that was what caused his face to warm up.

“Trust me. You’ll be in my spot in two years.” Crowley hummed quietly, knowing Sam would be top of his class. It would be a competition between Charlie and Castiel for second, though. He smirked, glancing to the window as he spoke softly. “You should be proud of yourself, Sam. You’re one of the few that actually comprehend the subject, and those dreadful lessons.”

“You should try to take over his position. I’ve learned more from you in a few hours than I have from professor Roman in an entire month.”

“I’m flattered.” Crowley chuckled, secretly loving the praise. “I’ve thought it, but I’m not sure yet.”

“I think you should. I’d look forward to potions if you were my instructor.” Sam chuckled, not noticing how the Slytherin turned red at his words, the blush resembling the Gryffindor colors. “Besides, I’d love to have the opportunity to work with you if I can take the charms position.” Why did Sam have to offer such tantalizing ideas? His mind was already reeling, generating endless fantasies of them working together, and then those late nights where they would discuss their students, share a cup of tea and move to their room, with more intimate things planned.

“I think I’ll take that position when the time comes.” Crowley said suddenly, causing Sam to smile. It was Crowley who didn’t catch the way Sam bit his lips, glancing to his face.

“It also gives me an excuse to see you.” With his heart stuttering, Crowley decided to look straight into Sam’s green eyes, trying to look for something that had the younger wizard confused.

“You want to see me?” Sam furrowed his brows at the statement, trying to hold back a frown.

“You’re one of my best friends, of course I’d want to see you.” He replied, still holding back a frown. “I really enjoy spending time with you.” It looked like that the thing Crowley had been searching for had been found, and the dark-haired wizard smiled softly.

“I enjoy spending time with you as well, Sam.” Crowley admitted. “You don’t need an excuse to see me though. Whenever you want to talk, let me know.” He said, wishing he could take the younger wizards hand in his own. It was worth it to see Sam blush and smile, looking away in what appeared to be embarrassment.

“Thanks. I…to be honest, I wish we could see each other more.” Sam spoke, not realizing that Crowley was holding back a huge smile, and resisting from doing so much. “Even if it’s just studying, it’s still worth it.”

Merlin, Crowley wanted nothing more than to kiss at the sweet smile on Sam’s lips. It was astounding how adorable the tall wizard could be, and how easy it was to make him flush red.

“If you want, I can help with your Animagus next Saturday. The room of requirement would be the perfect room to practice.” He said, holding back a smirk at the smile. “Here’s the book I told you about yesterday.” He passed him the restricted book, eyes softening at the bright gleam that formed in Sam’s beautiful eyes. He would have to give Sam more books from the restricted section if his eyes were to always light up like that.

 “Thank you.” The younger said, blushing and smiling even more. Crowley swallowed at how pleased Sam looked, and wondered if Gabriel had the opportunity to see that look yesterday. Once the thought was in his mind, it nagged at him like a crying Mandrake and he couldn’t stop himself from asking about the trip.

 “I heard from Gabriel that you went to Hogsmeade yesterday. Did you enjoy yourself?” The Slytherin knew that the Ravenclaw was not a fan of it, but he wanted to hear from Sam how it went.

“I don’t really like Hogsmeade much, but yesterday wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” Sam admitted, giving a small, sheepish smile. “I don’t know Gabriel well, but he seemed kind. He really was too nice to me yesterday.” He chuckled, oblivious to the hands clinching underneath the table.

“How so?” Crowley questioned, his voice calm and even, the opposite of how he was truly feeling. Sam flushed more as he seemed to think about the question, biting his lips in thought. Despite the flush on Sam’s cheeks that caused his heart to sink, he could get by with the sight of the younger flushing.

“Considering we don’t know each other that well, he was extremely friendly. He mentioned about getting me something for Christmas, which caught me off guard.” Sam shook his head with a small smile. “It’s nice of him, but re really doesn’t need to, since we’re not that close.” He shrugged. “I have to get him something now, and I don’t even know what he likes.” Sam paused, making a face. “Besides candy.” Crowley bit his lips to hold back a chuckle, still managing to have a small grin on his lips.

“Don’t think about it too hard, darling. I’m sure simple candy will do.” Crowley said, grinning. “I would know. I’ve done it.” Sam chuckled at the admission, relaxing even further.

“I think I know what I’ll get him, then. Thanks.” He smiled even brighter, causing the dark-haired wizard to flush slightly. Sam’s smile was enough to make his heart flutter, and he had to wonder how long he would make it until he finally snogged the Ravenclaw.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dean…” Castiel sighed as lips slid over his jaw, giving small pecks along his skin. Now that they had finally confessed their feelings, they could no longer keep their hands off each other. “You should-“ His words were cut off with a pleased sound as the other nips at his neck, his fingers curling around Dean’s jacket in an effort to hold onto something, anything at this point.

“Merlin, I wish we weren’t at Hogwarts.” Dean groaned into Castiel’s neck, smirking against the skin despite his sulking.

“At least there won’t be many students here during Christmas break.” He flushed at the smirk on Dean’s face, swallowing when his eyes lit up.

“I can sneak you into the Gryffindor tower, Cas.” Dean looked ecstatic, grinning like Christmas had already arrived. “I’m the only sixth year guy that’s staying.” The younger realized what Dean was implying and flushed, mouth becoming dry.

“The holidays can’t come soon enough.” Castiel breathed out, his words hot as they ghosted across Dean’s flushed ear.

“Merlin, if your brother knew what I was going to do to you…” Dean trailed off, thinking of all the lewd ideas that popped into his mind. He missed Castiel’s shudder, but the blue eyed wizard did speak up.

“Speaking of my brother, I had an interesting conversation with him this morning.” This caught Dean’s interest, so he rose an eyebrow.

“Does he know?” He asked, nervousness clawing at his stomach.

“No.” Castiel shook his head, and Dean relaxed at that. “I cornered him about his weird behavior these past few months.”

“Really? What’d you discover?” The older wizard left another kiss on Castiel’s neck, momentarily distracting him.

“He likes Sam.” It was dead silent now. The only sound was Dean shifting to get a better look at  Castiel’s magnificent blue eyes.

“What?” The Winchester wasn’t angry, more surprised than anything.

“It appears that Gabriel likes Sam as more than a friend.” The surprise was slowly forming into confusion at that information, and Dean ran a hand through his short hair, frowning.

“I still don’t get it, Cas. Why your brother? It’s not like they’ve really spent much time together.”

“Those were my thoughts exactly. Apparently, Gabriel has been watching Sam from afar, waiting until now to make a move.”

“That must be why he asked Sam to Hogsmeade.” Dean realized, sighing softly. “Damn, I would have never even known unless you told me. That wink makes since now.” He groaned, hating how oblivious he had been.

“I’m still surprised at the news.” Castiel admitted softly, deep in thought. “He made me promise not to tell Sam, but I wanted to tell you.”

“Thanks, baby.” That endearment caused another beautiful flush to color Castiel’s pale cheeks.

“There is one more thing, Dean. This one wasn’t shocking to me, but it involves Sam and Gabriel.”

“Should I be worried?” The Gryffindor questioned lightly.

“I don’t know.” Cas admitted, worrying his bottom lip. “Crowley also likes Sam.”

“Well duh. I could have told you that.” Dean snickered and Castiel relaxed, glad that Dean was not upset at the news. It wasn’t as if it were that hard to gather anyway. The only person who didn’t see it was Sam.  

“Crowley and Gabriel are fighting for Sam’s affection, although your brother doesn’t realize it.” Dean snorted, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Damn kid. He might be a genius, but he can be more oblivious than I am.” He glanced to Castiel, sighing to himself. “I never pictured the day two guys would be fighting over my little brother.” He was at a loss on what to think, or do at this point. Part of him wanted to hex both wizards for even _thinking_ about touching his baby brother, but the other part of him wanted to see what Sam would do and how he would react. Worse though, Sam was seventeen. He was an adult now, and could make decisions for himself.

“Are you alright, Dean? You seem disturbed by all of this.”

“It’s just my protective brother in me kicking in.” Dean admitted, frowning lightly. “I can’t protect him forever, and this just proves it. Sammy’s gonna have to deal with this on his own.” He glanced at Cas when a hand was placed on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.  

“But you won’t. I’ll be right beside you, Dean.” The older wizard swallowed and pulled Castiel into his arms, burrowing his face into the crook of his neck.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Dean playfully teased. The other wizard smiled, running his hands through the light-colored hair. “To be honest Cas, I don’t know how I feel about your brother trying to get with Sammy.”

“Neither do I.” Castiel admitted, looking ahead.

“I mean he’s a nice guy and all, but I’ve always had a feeling that Sam had something going on with Crowley.” He pulled away to look at the blue eyes again, never getting enough of the sight. “I think Sam’s already made a decision a long time ago.” Dean was surprised to see that Castiel nodded his head in agreement.

“I’m quite positive Sam has feelings for Crowley as well. That’s why I don’t know how I feel about Gabriel liking him too. I don’t want him to be hurt by this.” Dean gently kissed his forehead, rubbing his neck soothingly. “But I have to admit, I’d like to see Sam and Crowley together. They would be an interesting couple.” Dean just chuckled at that, nodding.

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see.” Dean sighed, small grin forming. "I've got a feeling it’ll be around Christmas when we find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to start on the next chapter, yay.


	6. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start college again tomorrow, but I was able to get this done.

It was the week before Holidays and Gabriel was watching Crowley, noticing that he looked happier than usual lately. It left panic in his chest, dread that something was happening without his knowledge.

“You look happy.” Gabriel pointed out one evening, eyes narrowed in suspicion on what the other Slytherin could be so happy about. It was odd that the other wizard would look this cheerful, and he had reason to believe Sam Winchester was the force behind the content smile. “Which is…odd.” Crowley rolled his eyes, glancing at him.

“So now it’s odd that I’m happy about something?” He asks with a raised eyebrow. “Why is that so odd?” It wasn’t, Gabriel quickly reasoned, but something about this smile just ticked him off.

“Come on, Crowley. I know it involves Sam.” He said, crossing his arms and glaring.

“Why does it matter?” Crowley nearly growls, glaring back at the other. He’s grown tired of these questions, grown tired of the way Gabriel seems to get jealous over the simple fact that he and Sam are merely studying together. Not that he really knows how often they see each other, but brining that up will only cause more headaches for him to endure.

“You would understand if you were in my place.” Gabriel huffed. This again? Crowley wanted to roll his eyes once more, but refrained from doing so and only sighed.

“No, I wouldn’t. If I were in your place, I would work harder until I either got what I wanted, or realized that what I wanted was never going to happen.” He glares at the Slytherin, eyes practically blazing red. “Maybe it’s time that you realized you’re not serious about this.” Crowley isn’t surprised when Gabriel’s glare hardens, his hair momentarily changing colors to red for a split second.

“I am serious about Sam!” Gabriel hisses, hands clinching into first. “I’m just having a hard time with him, alright? I’m trying to get to know him more, really, I am. It’s just whenever I try, he’s already got something planned. He’s always busy on Sunday’s, and even on Saturday’s sometimes.” Gabriel huffed, going back to glaring at Crowley. “Which is why I blame you.”

“What makes you think I’m the one he’s even spending time with? He has other friends.” Which was true. He often saw him chatting with Charlie, and quite a few Hufflepuffs.

“Considering you look happier than usual, I think you have something to do with it.” Gabriel responded, smirking when he saw Crowley merely shrug in response.

“Okay, so I help tutor him in potions on Sunday’s.” The dark-haired wizard admitted, placing his hands in his pockets. “But I don’t know about his Saturdays.” An almost white lie. He knew about Saturday nights in the room of requirement, but not about his Saturday mornings.  The light-haired wizard frowns at this and sighs.

“Then why is he so busy on Saturday’s?” Gabriel huffed, eyes no longer glaring holes into the Crowley’s head. “All I want to do is take him to Diagon alley and go get some coffee.” Crowley paused at that, glancing at him.

“Sam loves coffee.” He says truthfully, remembering last summer when he bumped into him at a coffee shop. Ever since then, they would occasionally meet up for either coffee or tea. Sometimes Dean would be there, but it was nice to spend time with him outside of Hogwarts.

“He does? Great! Castiel told me about his favorite one in Diagon Alley, and I wanted to take him. He’s always busy on Saturday though.” Crowley made no mention that it was breaking the rules for any grade under sixth to go off to Diagon Alley, but he would be lying if he hadn’t thought of doing that before with Sam. “Hopefully since the Holiday’s start on Friday, he’ll be free on Saturday.” Gabriel breathed out, and Crowley could only nod.

He didn’t have to worry about not seeing Sam, though. He knew the Ravenclaw would not miss a single Saturday night in the room of requirement, especially since it was something that was time sensitive and required precision.  Instead, Crowley merely shrugged again.

“Like I said, I don’t know about his Saturday’s. That’s something to ask him personally.” Crowley reminded, heading over to his side of the room to look for a book. “How about you go ask him instead of playing twenty questions with me.” Crowley politely bit out, the insult flying right over Gabriel’s head. The light-haired wizard was about to respond to that, when he suddenly remembered something from earlier.

“Wait. You’re tutoring Sam on Sunday’s?” Gabriel asked incredulously, looking bewildered. Crowley opened his mouth, but he cut him off. “It’s just I didn’t think he would need help. He’s a genius.”

“He doesn’t really need my tutoring much.” Crowley admitted, hiding back a small smile. “Professor Roman is just a dreadful potions instructor, so I help when his lessons are completely useless.”

“Isn’t that most of the time?” Gabriel muttered to himself, despising the instructor as well.

“Surprisingly not for Sam.” He admits, chuckling softly. It would always astound him that Sam was able to decipher and understand the some of the stupid lessons, passing with flying colors. He caught Gabriel smiling slightly before the shorter wizard left the room, letting Crowley know he was going to look for the younger wizard.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel had two ideas to where Sam would be at this time of day. Since it was late afternoon, all classes would be finishing, asides from the astronomy class, which he knew Sam wasn’t taking. The Ravenclaw would either be in the library or in the courtyard, but since it was so cold outside, he ventured into the library first.

To his luck, Sam was sitting alone at a table with a large book, reading it over as some other students quietly chatted at other tables. The Ravenclaw was so lost in reading, that he didn’t notice the Slytherin approaching him.

“Sam?” Gabriel asked hesitantly, and the Ravenclaw glanced up, a small smile on his face when he noticed who it was. The smile caught him off guard, and Gabriel quickly blushed.

“Hey, Gabe.” Sam smiled more, and Gabriel felt all the air leave his body at the sight. He felt a little guilty, knowing he was distracting the other from his studies. With Crowley, he didn’t mind bothering him, but with Sam? He only wanted to make the other happy, and he knew how much his classes mattered to him.

“Sorry for disturbing you.” Gabriel muttered, glancing at the worn looking book on the table. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to Diagon Alley with me Saturday morning to grab some coffee?” Like Crowley, Sam made no mention of it breaking the rules, and immediately nodded.

“I love coffee.” Sam smiled shyly, biting at his lips. Gabriel smiled fondly at how he reacted and sat at the table, wanting to take his hand into his own.

“I do as well. I usually visit the Liquid Luck Café there. Is there any particular café in Diagon Alley that you wanted to go to?” He questioned gently, watching as the Ravenclaw only smiled at him.

“I actually love that one. That’s where I generally go.” He admitted, flushing when Gabriel beamed at him. “After breakfast?” Sam asked, still a light shade of pink.

“I could get us breakfast at the café.” Gabriel said easily, reaching to give Sam’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I really don’t mind. You must be getting tired of the breakfast here like I am.” Sam could only nod in response. He liked the breakfast here, but it was often covered in grease or salt. They occasionally had some decent pastry’s, but it was like the food had been dunked into plain sugar for hours. Something new and refreshing wouldn’t hurt.

“Thank you.” Sam chuckled, glancing into Gabriel’s golden eyes. “I could go for a change in food.” He admits, smiling back at the older wizard.

“Does nine sound alright with you?”

“Perfect.” Sam chuckled quietly, glad to have the chance to sleep in for a bit. Gabriel’s gaze flickered over to the old book, eyebrows raised when he read the title.

“Did you manage to find a book about spell inventing?” He asked softly, surprised by how much of it Sam had already read. It was a large book, bigger than a lot of the other books in the library.

“It took a lot of searching to do, but I finally found one of the ones I was looking for.” He explained, opening to the last page he was on. “I have a few books like these, but it’s harder to find the older books.” He explained softly, caressing a page. “The new editions are nice, but the older ones, like this one, are often overlooked. People think because it’s older, that it is outdated.” Sam sighed softly, shaking his head. “That’s not the case sometimes.”

“People think that way with some of the transfiguration books as well. Even though the newer one’s have the most recent information, they often forget that some of the older books have valuable information as well.” Sam nodded, glancing to the book he had.

“Even though I like to read all books, sometimes the original books have formulas that you have to follow. Spell inventing can be dangerous, so that’s why it’s important to read the new and old books, that way you know what should and shouldn’t be done when creating a spell.” He closed the book, missing the small smile on the shorter wizard’s face.

“Wise words.” Gabriel complimented, causing Sam to snort and shrug.

“Spell inventing is dangerous. I don’t want to get myself hurt doing it.”

“What made you so interested in it?” Gabriel asked, smirking when Sam looked like he could go on for an hour about it.

“I’ve always loved spells and what they do, but some are dangerous. Some curses have no spell to counter it, and I’d like to change that. I’d also love to create my own.”

“You’ll be able to, I know it. Just look at how brilliant you are.” Sam flushed at the compliment, not sure what to say.

“Thank you.” He simply said, only accustomed to having these compliments from Dean, Cas and Crowley. Still, when Crowley complimented him, he wanted to shake his head, since it was Crowley who was the intelligent one.

“Trust me. I’m around Crowley often, and you two are certainly geniuses.” The taller wizard hummed, grinning a bit.

“Crowley is, I don’t know about me.” He admitted, modest.

“You are too. Even Crowley knows it. Hell, he compliments you all the time.” Gabriel regretted those words, seeing at how dark Sam flushed at them. “Anyway..” The shorter hummed, getting up to stretch. “I’ll see you on Saturday, Sammy.” He winked, giving his shoulder one more squeeze. His grin widened when Sam flushed at the gesture, looking up into his eyes.

“Yeah, see you Gabe.” Sam gave Gabriel’s hand a quick squeeze, making the shorter wizard’s breath hitch slightly. “Thank you again for offering to take me.” Gabriel swallowed and nodded, licking at his lips as Sam slowly pulled his hand away, sending pleasant tingles.

“It was no problem, Sammy. I like your company, and since I rarely see you, I thought having a morning to ourselves would be nice. I’ll meet you at the courtyard at nine.” Gabriel smiled, heading back to the Slytherin tower, leaving behind Sam, who was slightly confused.  


	7. Liquid Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one or two more chapters left now! I'm so excited to write the rest!

“I’m taking Sam out for coffee and breakfast at nine.” Gabriel smirked, not noticing the way Crowley paused at the information, eyeing him slowly. “He apparently likes the Liquid Luck Café as well.” The shorter grinned, fixing his hair as he spoke, making sure he looked presentable. “And I can tell he was getting tired of all the sugar here.” Even though Gabriel loved sweet things, he started to notice Sam did not enjoy them like he did.

“He doesn’t like the food here much to begin with.” Crowley hummed, making his bed with a flick of his wrist. “I share that view with him.” He chuckled, hating how much grease could cover nearly the entire meal. Some of the food was good, but others made his stomach churn by just looking at the meal. Liquid Luck Café? Wasn’t that the same place he and Sam would visit in the summers? Crowley glanced back towards Gabriel for a brief second, but said nothing.

“It was a good thing Castiel told me about Sam liking coffee. Otherwise I wouldn’t be sure where to go with him at Diagon Alley.” He moved away from the mirror, dusting off invisible lint from his jacket. “Christmas eve is tomorrow.” Gabriel breathed out, glancing to Crowley. “I’m worried that I got him a stupid present now.”

“Sam will appreciate anything. You don’t need to worry about that.” Crowley loved how thoughtful Sam was and how he would gladly accept any gift.

“I know. I just want to make him happy.” Gabriel said honestly, looking away as he flushed at his own words. “I know you do too.” Crowley couldn’t argue against those words and merely nodded, not bothering to deny it.

“Of course I do.” He replies, rolling his eyes. “Sam means so much to me.” There was more Crowley wanted to say but didn’t. Instead, he focused on finishing getting ready for breakfast and then perhaps a nice chat with Castiel, or even Meg. After all, he would see Sam later on in the evening.

“You know, Crowley. There’s mistletoe all over the castle.” Gabriel suggested with a smirk, trying to look as innocent as he could.

“Those don’t count as a real kiss.” Crowley narrowed his eyes, glaring at the lighter haired wizard. Gabriel had a mock pout at the words.

“And why not?” He teased.

“For one, they’re a tradition at Hogwarts, so many people follow it. Second, many of those have been cursed to trap a couple until they kiss. Unless he kisses back, it doesn’t really count.”  Crowley nearly snorted at the pout, turning away. “You better hurry. It’s almost nine.” Gabriel cursed under his breath, quickly gathering his things and leaving in a matter of seconds.

He never noticed the way Crowley clenched his fist, glaring off in the direction he had run off too.

Then again, the light-haired wizard didn’t pay much attention to anything as he ran to the courtyard, narrowly bumping into Sam in the process.

“Have you been waiting long?” He asked, worried that Sam had been waiting on him. The younger shook his head, a smile gracing his lips.

“No. I only got here a few moments ago.” Sam smiled, walking with Gabriel towards the direction of Hogsmeade. “Thank you again for offering to take me. Are you sure you want to pay? I have money.” Gabriel cut him off with a shake of his head, taking his hand quickly to give it a reassuring squeeze, before forcing himself to let his hand go.

“Like I said, I don’t mind. I offered to take you, so let me pay for it.” Gabriel loved how sweet Sam was, and how the Ravenclaw felt like he needed to pay. “Besides, coffee is the best.” He teased, making Sam chuckle and nod in agreement.

“Dean thinks I drink it too much.” The taller said, shaking his head. “I just love the taste.” Sam would drink any coffee from expresso, to lattes. As long as it tasted good and had caffeine, he would drink it.

“Have you tried their signature cappuccino?” Gabriel asked, smirking when Sam shook his head. “It’s what I usually get, actually. It’s a raspberry cappuccino with a chocolate drizzle.”

“I get different things, sometimes depending on the season.” Sam admitted, thinking off the peppermint mocha with a smile. “I’ll probably get a peppermint mocha, since it won’t be available much longer.”

They walked in silence until they were finally off school grounds, reaching Hogsmeade.

“Ready?” Gabriel would have asked to apparate Sam with him, as it gave him an excuse to hold the other wizard, but he knew how side along apparition worked, and how it could turn your stomach inside out. Not wanting to put Sam through that, he apparated when Sam nodded.

In a matter of seconds, they had transported to Liquid Luck, which thankfully was further away from the main shopping district in Diagon Alley, so they didn’t have to worry about bumping into many wizards.

“They actually have fresh fruit here.” Gabriel grinned at the way Sam’s eyes lit up at that. “I’ll get you some.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know, but I want to.” Gabriel loved the flush that spread down Sam’s neck, and he opened the door for him, smiling softly. “Don’t worry about it, Sammy.” He said, breathing in the sweet scent of fresh pastries and other assortment of goodies that travelled all around the air.

“Merlin, it smells amazing.” Sam said, the scent making his stomach growl and let him know he needed food. Chuckling, Gabriel lightly placed his hand on his lower back.

“Let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.” The shorter led the way, already knowing what he wanted to eat, and the drink he wanted. “What are you getting to eat, Sammy?” He asked, glad there were only a few people in the shop. A lot of people were probably out doing rushed, last minute Christmas shopping, so it left a free space in the shop.

“The breakfast croissant. I’ve had it before, and it’s amazing.” Sam didn’t notice Gabriel’s hand on his lower back, so he missed the cunning smirk on his lips.

“Really? I generally get the breakfast sandwich when I come for breakfast.” The shorter hummed, walking with Sam to the barista who had a knowing look on her face, which caught Sam off guard.

“What can I get for you two?” She asked, glancing to Sam, then back to Gabriel.

“A peppermint mocha and the breakfast croissant, please.” Sam said politely.

“I’ll take your specialty cappuccino and the breakfast sandwich.” He paused, smiling softly. “And the fruit blend.” At Sam’s blush, he smiled more. The girl raised an eyebrow at the reaction, but soon nodded.

“Alright. Go have a seat and we will serve you shortly. The bill will be provided after breakfast.” She explained, nodding to where there were a few table opened. “It’ll be about ten minutes.” The witch said, waving her hand to send the order to the back, while the others began on their drinks.

At the table, Sam’s flush darkened. “You really didn’t need to get me fruit.” He chuckled, not noticing the soft look on Gabriel’s face that was directed at him.

“I don’t mind. I know how much you love fruit, and how Hogwarts rarely has fresh ones.” Sam just about grimaced, nodding at the words. Hogwarts really did have bad quality in fruit, which were some of his favorites foods.

“Thank you.” He said again, somehow able to control his flush when the shorter gave him a bright smile.

“You’re my friend, Sam. I like making you happy.”

There went his ability to control the flush, but now one of a different nature blossomed.

Was Gabriel flirting with him, or was he just being friendly? Sam couldn’t tell, but whenever the other flashed another bright smile, his cheeks warmed up more. The questions left when their breakfast and hot drinks arrived, distracting him for the time.

“Have you tried asking the elves for fresh fruit?” Gabriel asked as he sipped at his drink, watching as Sam ate at the colorful food.

“No, but I should.” He laughed softly, eating another grape. “Dean seems to think I’m a health nut, but I just love how it tastes.” Sam could feel eyes on him, but he ignored it as he drank some of his warm mocha, sighing at the sweet, but also bitter taste. It was a good combination.

“Castiel spends a lot of time with Dean. I never thought they would get this close when they first started to hang out. It’s almost like they’re dating.” Gabriel chuckled, not noticing how Sam nearly choked on an apple slice.

Merlin, did Gabe really not know Dean and Cas were together? He swallowed the fruit, licking his lips.

“What?” He asked, wanting to make sure he understood right.

“It’s almost like they’re dating.” Gabriel said again, smirking. “They spend so much time together, like couples do.” Sam could still hardly believe his words, but he made no mention of Dean and Castiel already being together. That would be Castiel’s call to make.

“They’ve always been close.” Sam opted to say instead, flushing when he was met with a soft look.

“I hope we can become as close as those two. There’s a certain chemistry between Castiel and your brother.” Sam breath stopped at the words, not sure what to say to such a claim. Not to mention, he already had an extremely close friend, who he could never replace.

“I’m sure we will in time.” Sam smiled, sucking in a silent breath as Gabriel gently touched his hand, still smiling.

“Good.” The older whispered, going back to eating.

Sam had no idea how to think now.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the pair had finished their meal and paid, they left the shop and was met with the sight of rushing shoppers, and people in need of caffeine.

“Looks like we came at a perfect time.” Gabriel said, quickly getting out of the way of the hoard of people. “We should go before it gets worse.” He hummed, holding onto Sam’s hand as he led them into a secluded part where no one could bump into them. “Unless you wanted to walk around somewhere else?” The older suggested, still holding onto the larger hand. Sam was a flushing mess, not sure how to get his words out.

“Uh no, it’s okay. I have a feeling most of Diagon Alley is going to be like this.” Sam forced a chuckle, hoping it didn’t sound as awkward as it felt.  Gabriel nodded, letting Sam’s hand go.

“You’re probably right. I don’t know why people wait last minute to buy presents.” Gabriel huffed, and Sam was finally able to let out a real chuckle.

“Procrastination?” Sam supplied with another chuckle, knowing Dean could struggle with that as well. Now that he had Castiel though, his procrastination had started to diminish.

As the two apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked back to the school, Gabriel spoke up.

“At least we escaped the chaos of students leaving for holidays.” He breathed out, and Sam felt compelled to nod in agreement, knowing full well on how intractable it could be at times.

“It’s actually going to be quiet at Hogwarts now.” He didn’t mind how loud it could be, but sometimes the noise could be distracting when he was trying to study.

The walk was silent back to the castle, the only sound was the crunch of an occasional twig, or the scrape of a shoe against dirt. Sam was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Gabriel speak up.

“Huh?” He asked, turning to face him and question what he said, when lips met his. In a flash it was over, and Sam looked at him speechless, mind drawing blanks.

“Mistletoe.” Gabriel pointed out, gesturing to the plant hanging from the archway. Gabriel looked pleased, a shine in his eyes that Sam had never seen before. “Anyway, I’ll see you later, Sammy.” He smirked, heading away.

Sam touched his lips, eyes wide as he summoned his bag and immediately wandered off to the room of requirement, needing to be alone, or with Crowley to figure out what the hell just happened today.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm so pumped to finish this story.


	8. Room of requirement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed.

“You’re here early.” Crowley softly spoke up, eyebrow slightly raised at the fact. The Slytherin usually arrived earlier than Sam, just to check on the potion and make sure it was in perfect condition.

“Uh, yeah. I wanted to find a quiet area, and this was the first thing that came to mind.” Sam admits with a smile, closing the book that he had been reading and putting it to the side. For some reason, Crowley feels like something is off with the younger wizard, but he can’t pinpoint what is off about him. The Slytherin doesn’t bring it up and sets his things to the side, looking into the cauldron, and at the perfect potion they had brewed.

 “How was breakfast?” He hums, missing the way the Ravenclaw tensed behind him.

“It was nice.” Sam admits, forcing a smile. “The coffee was amazing, as always.” The smile was a little less forced there, but once again, Crowley had missed the unease. “It was great to have some fresh fruit for a change.” Sam admits, chuckling to himself.

“I bet. The fruit here is abysmal.” Crowley agreed, thinking of how much sugar ended up on the fruit. He hated it as much as Sam did.  “The dinner as well. Too much grease.” Sam makes a face at the thought and nods, nearly grimacing again.

“I tend to stick to the vegetables during dinner.” Sam gathered the rest of the books they would be needing, and placed them on a free desk, flipping through the pages. “The salads can be decent sometimes.” He smiles to himself, fining the page they had last stopped at.

“We will be able to finish this tonight.” Crowley speaks up, stepping away from the potion to look at Sam. “It only needs to simmer like this for another thirty minutes before you can drink it.”

“Thank you. For all the help.” Sam flushed lightly, nearly causing Sam to chuckle and tuck some of Sam’s beautiful hair behind his ear.

“It was no problem, darling. I enjoyed helping out, and having the chance to talk to you.” That was something Crowley loved about these Saturday night meetings. He had the opportunity to talk with Sam more. He noticed how the other darkened even more, and Crowley didn’t try to stop the small smile.

“I’d like to continue this.” Sam admits, catching the Slytherin off guard. “I’m usually bored to death on Saturday’s, but I always look forward to this.” Crowley swallowed silently and flushed, momentarily speechless. He could think of quite a few things he wanted to do with Sam on Saturday’s, most of which were things Dean and Castiel were now doing. Such as kissing and sitting impossibly close at the Courtyard. It was freezing outside, and it would be a great excuse to press against the other wizard, not needing to worry about being cold or not. Merlin, those ideas were too tempting to pass up, even if he never got the chance to experience it like he wanted.

“I look forward to this as well, darling. I’d rather spend my Saturday’s with you than anyone else here.” He paused, licking his lips. “Especially Gabriel.” Crowley muttered, holding back a scowl at the thought of the other Slytherin taking Sam to Diagon Alley, something he wanted to do.

“He’s…something else.” Sam mumbled, causing Crowley to frown a bit and look to him. The older wizard noticed the distant look on Sam’s face, like he was trying to figure out a complex puzzle. He would ask Sam about it later. For now, they had a ritual to perform.

* * *

 

The ritual itself hadn’t taken long. All Sam had to do was chant Amato Animo Animato Animagus over his potion three times, and then drink it.

It was in that moment that Crowley was grateful he cleared the center of the room, in case Sam turned out to be a large animal.

He wasn’t disappointed.

Where Sam had originally been, was a not yet adult sized moose, looking at him.

“Bloody hell.” He mumbled with a grin, biting his lips in an effort to stop from laughing. It worked as he shook his head, “I knew you were tall, Sam, but this proves it.” He mumbled, licking his lips. “Found a good nickname for you, finally.” Crowley smirked. His nickname for Dean was Squirrel, and now he had one for Sam. “Moose.” It was a match.

After a few moments, Sam turned back to his human self.

“I can’t believe I’m a moose.” He spoke with a chuckle, ready to tell Dean about it.

“I can. You’re a giant.” Crowley teased, banishing the things with a wave of his hand. He could remember how much magic the first transformation used, so he took Sam’s arm gently and moved him to a plush sofa the room provided, moving some hair from his face. His heart stopped when Sam leaned into his touch lightly, but he had to resist from doing more, so he regretfully moved his hand away. “You should rest some, moose.” Crowley can’t help but use the new nickname. “That takes a lot of magic.” He whispers, digging his nails into his palms to stop from touching the hair again. Crowley takes the chair beside Sam, watching as he sleeps with a fond look in his eyes.

Sam wakes up almost an hour later to the sight of Crowley reading a book, and the Ravenclaw smiles to himself, relaxing further into the chair.

“You didn’t have to stay.” Sam whispered, his colorful eyes meeting Crowley’s brown eyes.

“I wasn’t going to leave you in such a defenseless state.” Crowley said, putting the book down. “You would have done the same for me.” He doesn’t know that for sure, but he says it anyway.

“You’re right.” Sam replies, flushing at the dark gaze on him.

Now that he didn’t have to worry about the potion, Crowley could remember how strange Sam was acting earlier, so he brings it up now, having the opportunity to voice his concern.

“Are you alright, Sam? Earlier you looked like you’re thinking about something conflicting, and you haven’t really seemed like yourself today.” Now that he thought about it more, Sam was acting weird the whole time. He was like that when he first entered the room, at that fact caused his heart to stop.

Merlin, what if Gabriel said something? Why else would Sam be acting so strange?

“Was it that noticeable?” Sam flushed, looking away from the brown eyes. The action had the Slytherin worrying more, but he sucked it up.

“To me? Yes.” Crowley responds simply, watching as another flush began to form. He can see the tension rolling through Sam like rocks, each tumbling down until it builds up. Crowley sucks in a quiet breath, not sure if he can bare to hear what Sam was going to say.

“Does Gabriel have a crush on me?” Crowley exhales softly, mostly in relief, but also in hesitance. It wasn’t his right to tell, but then again, Sam was _asking_ him.

“What makes you ask that?” He questions, wishing he could move a little bit closer to Sam’s side. This time Sam sighs and shakes his head.

“I always assumed it was him just being nice, but after today,” Sam carries off, thinking over everything. “-it just feels like he has feelings for me. There’s no use denying that he wasn’t just being friendly today.” The Slytherin doesn’t want to let the secret out, but he doesn’t want to lie to Sam, and it’s not like he ever promised to keep it a secret.

“Yes, he likes you.” Crowley admits, watching as Sam nods at the information.

“I figured as much. He really made breakfast feel like a date.” Sam chuckles, recalling what Gabriel had said about Dean and Castiel. “I don’t think he even knows that Dean and Castiel are dating.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me. He’s very oblivious when he’s not flirting with you.” Crowley hides a frown at the flush.

“He kissed me today.” Sam admits, and if Crowley had been holding something in his hand, it would have either shattered, or burned in his grasp.

“Did he, now?” Crowley kept his face blank, but on the inside, he was seething.

“Under the mistletoe.” Sam mumbles, not seeing how Crowley’s knuckles are white.

“Did you kiss him back?” Surprised by the question, Sam flushed beet red.

“No.” He responds, flushing even more than should be possible. “I was too surprised to do anything, really. It was over before I knew it even began.” Sam glanced at the Slytherin, his gut flaring up when their eyes met.

“Do you like him?” Crowley asked quietly, his brown eyes burning into his own. His body warms up at the question, and how the Slytherin was looking at him, trying to stare into his soul.

“In the way he likes me?” Sam hopes his face won’t get any brighter, but it does when the other nods his head. “No.” He admits, watching as something akin to relief passes through Crowley’s stoic expression, but it’s gone before he can really think about it. “As a friend, yes. Not like…that though.” Sam explains, trying to not fidget under the others gaze.

“Is there anyone you have feelings for?” Crowley asks, taking a risk. He’s never seen Sam so red before now, or so shy. The Ravenclaw nods, not meeting his eyes anymore. Crowley swallows and tilts his head, wondering why Sam wouldn’t meet his gaze. He tried to fight off the rising hope starting to form in his chest and waited for Sam to answer.

“Yes.” Sam nods, still not meeting his gaze. Crowley bites his lips and looks over Sam’s flustered face, trying to find anything that will tell him what he needs to know.

“Who?” This time the Ravenclaw is staring at the floor, suddenly finding the dark tiles to be fascinating. His breath catches low in his throat at the action, and he moves closer to the other wizard. “Sam?” Crowley breathes out softly, standing from his seat to gently tilt the younger wizards chin up, finally meeting those bright eyes. There is so much going on in those beautiful eyes, and Crowley can no longer fight it.

He leans down to kiss him softly, keeping the kiss short and sweet. Part of him was anxious that he was jumping to conclusions, so he starts to pull back, worried that he read something wrong in those eyes. When he starts to pull back, Sam stops him by resting a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for another gentle kiss and easing all of his worries in a matter of seconds.

They stay like that for a while on the sofa, slowly kissing each other as Sam pulls him closer, practically pulling the Slytherin into his lap. There’s little to no tongue, just the sensation of lips exploring, getting used to the new territory. Anytime the kisses would quicken, they would slow them down, dragging it out.

“How long?” Crowley mumbles into his mouth, smirking at the shudder.

“Two years.” Sam admits, hands clasped tightly to the dark robe. “You?” Sam asks, gasping softly as Crowley lays a little nip to his neck, all thoughts leaving him for a second.

“About the same.” He can’t help but chuckle, slowly pulling away to look at Sam. His usually perfect hair was disheveled from their kissing session, and his lips were slightly swollen. It was a wonderful sight. Sam flushed at the gaze, closing his eyes when Crowley ran a hand through his unruly hair. He leaned into the touch again, smiling when lips pressed against his jaw for a moment.

They couldn’t stay here all night, but damn it all to hell, Crowley doesn’t want to move. He does speak up though, words soft against the Ravenclaw’s skin.

“It’s getting late.” He mutters, still not moving. Sam nods, hold tightening around him.

“Well, you are a Prefect.” Sam mumbles with a mischievous grin that reminds him more of Slytherin than Ravenclaw. “You could give me detention here, right?” Crowley smirks at that, pulling Sam into a soft kiss.

“I think I could manage that.” Crowley mumbles into his mouth.

Neither leaves the room of requirement that night, and when Crowley wakes up with a numb, slightly tingling arm the next morning, all he does is pull the sleeping Ravenclaw closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end! I hope all of you who have read this story enjoyed it, and for those of you who were pulling for Sabriel, I'm sorry. 
> 
> For now, this story will say complete, but I will probably add one more chapter later on down the road. More like an epilogue, if anything. 
> 
> I just really wanted to get this story finished, to be honest. I had such a great time writing it, but I have a lot of other Mooseley ideas I want to start, but couldn't until I finished this. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment. Also, if you like Mooseley, feel free to check out my other stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Not sure when I will write the next chapter, but there will be Destiel down the road as well.


End file.
